


Please, don't leave.

by RaspberryDawn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDawn/pseuds/RaspberryDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is probably turning in to something more, and while both guys pretend to be fine with it, one cracks. Then the other. [a drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, don't leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first goddamn Shayne/Noah fic (WELL, DRABBLE) and I told literally everyone I would so this is a big HAH I WROTE IT AND ALSO OH GOd I have one in progress from the start of this March '16 that is past 10k words of smut I haven't finished, another small fic of some 'hurt/comfort' ~kinda. Kinda. And also another tumblr prompt.
> 
> Bugged my friend to give me 2 options for a random sentence prompt. I got either 'Have you lost your damn mind?' or 'Please, don't leave.' Guess which I chose!

There had not really been an event that happened before they had decided to become casual acquaintances of a certain kind. They had both shared curiosities in certain things, like what would happen if you tried out this or that. With no better words to really describe what they were together, what they did beyond social and work obligations, one could always have used the term casual sex partners. 

Shayne and Noah though? They insisted to keep what they did to themselves, and therefore 'it' didn't need a 'name'. If they had to use one though, it would be something more like 'experimentation buddies'. Tagging on buddies to the end of something made it much more casual than just saying casual, and half of the things they tried did not involve sex at all. There were intimate sexual acts that one normally would perform with a romantic partner, yes, but that wasn't the same and both of them knew it.

Noah, being the younger of the two, started believing they were getting very comfortable with one another. A bit too cosy. There was no desire on his part to just fall in accidentally to the role of a relationship, because there was no way that he wanted to be like some sappy romance movie written a million times before. 

So instead, lately there had been a bit of distance. There was always a sense of dissonance, separating the two of them from acting on any 'strange' urge to hold one another close after everything was said and done. No, what this was happened to be distance though. An aversion to making eye contact, hesitation in touching, just whenever they were in private there was a switch. 

He had come over to Shayne's place to hang out just after work a Friday night, and while Shayne had his elbow on his own knee as he leaned in to his hand and looked at the movie on the television rather intensely. Noah was sitting what he felt was a respectable distance away, his eyes wandering around a bit. The guy next to him was just Mr Cool, and it was kind of making a knot turn in his stomach. 

After long enough of watching the other watch a screen, the darker haired lanky kid reached out and grabbed the side of Shayne's face that was opposite to him. The steel blue eyes turned to look over at him, and he lowered his well muscled arm and sat up a bit. Cocking his head the slightest to Noah to let the hand cup his jaw, his expression was just gentle as he spoke.

“What is it?”

“I don't know.” 

There was a bit of a defensive tone in his voice, like how could he be asked such a question? It just went to show him, that he could not help but reach out. Literally and physically, no less. 

Shayne furrowed his brow, pulled his head back a bit, showing confusion. The touch on his face was warm, warmer than the room already felt. In the beginning, everything had felt a bit cold between them until they both learned how to turn the heat up. Being friends was fine, yes, but there was something stirring a bit.

“Okay, what are you doing then?”

There was a grin that instantaneously spread over Noah's face. He looked away though from those pretty eyes, his long fingers delicately touching skin still against him. Scooting closer, he decided to go in and give a rather meaningful, chaste kiss. 

His eyes scanned back over and met Shayne's, but to realize that the other man had closed his made Noah shocked out of his skin almost. 

It did make him jump back. He didn't mean to be so jumpy, not at all, but he also did not want to have the type of conversation of what they were or... more accurately, what they could be. The older man kind of just opened his eyes again, more confused than before.

“Do you want to do this or not?”

Even though this wasn't what they had been doing, he realized quite a time before that he could easily end up in love with this other guy. They didn't really sync together in harmony, but instead, they played off of one another and their strengths and weaknesses. They enjoyed spending time together too, right? There was so much more than that. He could see it as liking being more than coworkers, going on actual romantic-oriented dates with the two of them, alone.

That wasn't what he was asking, though. He was expecting Noah was wanting to initiate something else. Something that would have ended up with their bodies pressed together, exploring every inch of each other as they already had before. 

To keep things the way that they were, he was fine with it, Shayne though.

Noah just couldn't contain himself though, and he pulled away further. Even as an actor, especially as an actor, he could tell he was losing his outward composure. It wasn't fair though, to compare the fact. He still had his own emotions and feelings, after all.

“We can't do this anymore, we can't.”

He said that they couldn't; there was no word about if he was incapable of doing such a thing. It was more so a bit of fear, uncertainty of being on uneven ground.

Shayne was frozen a moment, true. When the taller of the two began to spring up entirely from the couch though, he reached out and grabbed for Noah's wrist.

“Why?”

No visible reaction.

“Please, don't go.”

He couldn't believe himself, his usual confidence when he asked please, but the bit of begging and asking to stay with the last two words.

Noah stood anyway, and Shayne took his hand. 

“You have no idea what it is that I'm thinking about here, Shayne. We need to just control ourselves.”

Too cosy, too domestic, too intimate.

“I don't mind! I mean, I don't mind. I'll listen.”

Not platonic, not casual, not easy anymore.

“Come on, don't make this in to who knows what. You run out that door, we'll still have to work together, we'll have to talk about it. Why don't we talk now?”

Noah could feel the fingers lace between his own, and he deeply did appreciate the feeling of a comforting touch.

So, what he did was quickly swing himself back down on the couch, but with his legs straddling Shayne's. He pushed his arms in to the well muscled chest, with Shayne leaning back and looking up at him.

Funnily enough, it nearly mirrored how it started in the first place. At that time, though, they had been playing around, at first, until it went further.

“You're making a mistake.”

“How do you know it'll be a mistake, Noah?”

They were on the same wavelength in their thoughts. Noah was nervous and frightened, but Shayne was feeling more like he didn't want to let the other guy get away. Because of that, he continued to try and prompt him to speak.

“Do you think it's a mistake? Do you have some kind of bad feelings about it? You like me.”

The half-Jewish kid's eyes went wide and round at the last statement. 

He did like him.

“So, please, don't leave. Let's talk.”

It was a gentle suggestion, one that did get some words in return.

“I do like you. I really kind of like you. You like me?”

Shayne smirked, a contorted face as he shook his head and then his hands held on to Noah's waist.

“It's fucking dumb you have to ask.”

It end up setting Noah into fretful laughter, doubling almost over and he let himself fall against the warm body beneath him. He grasped at clothing and he nestled against Shayne's neck and against the couch.

“Maybe we're on the same page, then.”

“Yeah! Yeah, good. So you'll go to dinner with me Sunday, right?”

“I'd like to, yeah.”

“You like me, oh my God. We did this backwards – we messed around, I liked you, we fucked, you liked me, you try to leave and we like each other. Thanks for that small heart attack.”

There was so much emotion and expression in his voice, and he held on to the lithe hip bones. 

That was sorted out, then. All that was left for Shayne was to figure out a good place to take him Sunday. They would try it out – being both intimate and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fun but it's really not the greatest, sorry!! I also just, well, kind of wanted to not convey Noah as someone would probably expect him more desperate and needy. Scared and worried of hurt though? Sure! Desperate and needy goes to Shayne but hopefully in a way that doesn't sully the essence of Shayne. Anyway what's done is done, and I have work in the morning so...
> 
> Stay tuned later for that 10k+ smutfic, the other fic, and another drabble choice - will it be “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”, or “Well this is awkward…”? 
> 
> Because... I don't know at the moment! One day I'll also finish y'know, the first fic I started, and how someone hasn't wrote 'the first fic' in the five months I've barely worked on mine I don't know. bye✌️


End file.
